vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sailor Mercury (manga)
|-|Ami Mizuno= |-|Sailor Mercury= |-|Super Sailor Mercury= |-|Princess Mercury= |-|Eternal Sailor Mercury= Summary Sailor Mercury is one of the five original Inner Sailor Senshi of the Solar System and was the second Sailor Senshi introduced in the manga. Her civilian identity is Ami Mizuno. Her attacks and powers are based around water and ice, as well as intelligence and computers. This is the original depiction of the character created by Naoko Takeuchi. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 7-A | High 7-A | Likely High 4-C | 4-B | At least 3-C, 3-B with Mercury Aqua Rhapsody | High 3-A | Low 2-C | Unknown Name: Ami Mizuno, Sailor Mercury, Princess Mercury, Soldier of Water and Intelligence, Soldier of Wisdom, Soldier of Justice and Wisdom, Soldier of Love and Exams, Soldier of Knowledge under the guardianship of the Planet of Water Origin: Sailor Moon Gender: Female Age: 14 (arcs 1), 15 (arc 2-3), 16 (arcs 4-5); 22 (30th Century) Classification: Human, Juuban Municipal School Student, Sailor Senshi Powers and Abilities: |-|Sailor Mercury= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Telepathy, Planetary Magic and Empowerment (Astrological Physiology; can draw powers associated with her astrological planet), Aura, Past Life Awareness, Precognitive Dreaming, Reincarnation/Revitalization (With Sailor Crystal), Flight, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Immortality (Types 4 & 8; As long as her Sailor Crystal is not destroyed or modified, she will always come back to life), Regeneration (Likely Mid; Sailor Senshi possess the light of the planet protectors, which grants them regeneration), Cosmic Elemental Manipulation (Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Smoke Manipulation, Vapor Manipulation; She can generate a haze to avoid being spotted by the enemy. This haze can also freeze the opponent), Non-Physical Interaction (Spiritual Attacks), Esoteric Cosmic Manipulation, Transformation (along with Cloth Manipulation), Enhanced Senses (Water sense. She can see through illusions and track things moving through dimensions via technology), Spell Creation and Negation (She can also reverse spells with the henshin), Teleportation (She can also teleport with others and through dimensions), Information Analysis, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Dimensional Creation), Energy Projection, Forcefield Creation, Resistance to: Radiation, Matter Decay, Brainwashing, Energy Drain, Illusions, Mind Control, Space-Time Warping, Existence Erasure (The Dark Pilar and Death Phantom erase things from existence. Sailor Moon has a higher degree, as she can survive the Death Phantom's assault with no problem. Other Senshi were able to resist, but they were weakened), Life-Force and Soul Absorption (She is able to resist the Death Buster's soul absorption) |-|Super Sailor Mercury= All previous abilities enhanced, Planetary Weaponry and Object via Crystal (with Sailor Crystal which lets her access higher forms and directly tap into the power of her planet), Spatial Manipulation (Her water can flood and destroy other dimensions), Anti-Magic, Resistance to: Sleep Manipulation and Nightmares |-|Eternal Sailor Mercury= All from previous to a far higher degree |-|Evil Sailor Mercury= All from previous, Essence Manipulation (Can remove star seeds, Manipulation of the totality of one's Being; Energy, Matter, Mind, Soul and Spirit) via the Galactica Bracelets, Self-Sustenance (Type 1 & 3) |-|Lambda Ami= Same as previous normally plus Pure Form, Immortality (Type 1, 4 & 8), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 & 3), Resistance to Existence Erasure (Can exist without any effort in the cauldron of the galaxy, which erases everything from existence with a simple touch) Attack Potency: Likely Mountain level (Pre-Serenity Sailor Moon was only half as good as Sailor Mercury) | Large Mountain level+ (The Guardian Senshi destroyed Kunzite with a combined AttackVol. 1, Act 10 Moon) | Likely Large Star level+ (Stronger than Queen Metalia and first arc Sailor Moon) | Solar System level (Comparable or stronger than second arc Sailor Moon) | At least Galaxy level (Comparable to Super Sailor Moon, who was far stronger than a being that casually moved a galaxy at MFTL+ Speeds), Multi-Galaxy level with Mercury Aqua Rhapsody (Destroyed one of Nehellenia's nightmare dimensions, of which these are supposedly whole universesVol. 8, Act 39 Dream 1 - Eclipse Dream) | High Universe level (Comparable to the strongest Sailor Crystals in the Universe whose powers are infinite, and comparable to the Sailor Animamates) | Universe level+ under Sailor Galaxia (Additional boost from the Galactica Bracelets increases power far above normal, one-shotted the Eternal Sailor QuartetsVol. 12, Act 58 Stars 9, comparable to Sailor Venus who nullified Eternal Sailor Moon's energy), can ignore durability by destroying star seeds and manipulating one's essence via the Galactica Bracelets. | Unknown with the Lambda PowerIt's never been confirmed if the Sailor Senshi maintained their Lambda Powers outside the Galaxy Cauldron. As such it's unlikely these powers can be ascribed to EoS Sailor Mercury, and it should be probably be considered along the lines of one-off power-ups. Speed: FTL, likely Massively FTL+ (Superior to Pre-Henshin MinakoCodename: Sailor V - Vol. 1, Act 1 - The Birth of Sailor V!, likely superior to Hotaru's Civilian FormVol. 11, Act 53 Stars 4''Vol. 12, ''Act 54 Stars 5) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ (Superior to Chibi-Moon) | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Sailor Moon and the Kinmoku Senshi, who were able to traverse the galaxy in a panelVol. 12, Act 56 - Stars 7) | Massively FTL+ (Superior to Eternal Sailor Chibi Moon and Amazon Senshi) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Stellar (Was able to move around on a planet with an intense enough gravity not even light can escape it) | At least Stellar | Unknown Striking Strength: Likely Mountain Class | Large Mountain Class+ | Likely Large Star Class+ | Solar System Class | At least Galactic | High Universal | Universal+ | Unknown Durability: Likely Mountain level | At least Large Mountain level+ (Took attacks from Dark Prince EndymionVol. 3, Act 12 - Enemy, Queen Metaria) | Likely Large Star level+ | At least Solar System level (Survived an attack from Sailor UranusVol. 6, Act 30 - Infinity 4, Haruka & Michiru - Sailor Uranus & Sailor Neptune) | At least Galaxy level (Comparable to Super Sailor Moon, who survived within a being that casually moved a galaxy at MFTL+ Speeds), likely higher (Comparable to the others who survived Super Sailor Uranus's World ShakingVol. 10, Act 45 - Dream 7, Mirror Dream) | High Universe level (Tanked an attack from Eternal Sailor UranusVol. 11, Act 51 - Stars 2) | Universe level+ under Sailor Galaxia | Unknown with the Lambda Power Stamina: Around high-medium, as she performed her attacks without looking tired in the manga | Likely limitless under Sailor Galaxia | Unknown with the Lambda Power. Range: Interplanetary (Can channel powers from her planet) | Universal+ | Unknown Standard Equipment: |-|Items= File:TransformationPenManga.gif|Transformation Pen File:Spstickob4.png|Star Power Stick File:M_mercurycrystal.gif|Mercury Crystal File:M_mercuryvisor.gif|Mercury Goggle File:Communicator_m.jpg|Communicator File:M_minisupercomputer.gif|Super Computer * Transformation Pen ｢変身へんしんペン｣: The first magical transformation items that Ami had used. It allows her to transform into her regular, standard Sailor form. She sacrificed her pen, in order to awaken Sailor Moon, who was within Metalia at the time. The pen were eventually replaced by the much stronger and more powerful Star Power Stick. * Star Power Stick: The second magical transformation items Ami used. They were given to her by Luna along with new communicators after she destroyed her own transformation pen in order to help Sailor Moon defeat Metalia. After the Sailor Mercury received power upgrades from Neo-Queen Serenity, she no longer used the stick to transform. * Mercury Crystal: The Sailor Crystal that Ami Mizuno used to transform into Super Sailor Mercury. She received the item from Guardian Mercury, her Sailor Power Guardian. * Mercury Goggle: Also called the Virtual Reality Visor or the VR Visor for short, is a transparent blue visor that Sailor Mercury wore on occasion. She could make it appear or disappear by touching one of her earrings, and used this item to scan and make analysis of enemies and phenomena in battle, as well as make calculations. This item appears first in Act 11 of the manga. * Commnicator: Special devices used by the Sailor Guardians to keep in touch with each other. The Guardians wear wristwatch-type communication devices which allow them to speak with each other. Two sets appeared throughout the series. The first set appeared in Act 03, Volume 01, and came directly from the Sailor V game. The second set were given to them after Chibiusa's appearance. * Super Computer: A miniature supercomputer that Sailor Mercury owned which could be used to scan surroundings and analyze data, proving very useful in battle. It was given to her by Luna. Sailor Mercury's Supercomputer appears first in Act 03, Volume 01. It gives Sailor Mercury the ability to analyze and solve very complex and scientific problems with ease, and can find weak points in enemies. |-|Weapons= File:Sm.mangamoontiara.PNG.png|Tiara File:Mercuryharp.jpg|Mercury Harp File:Galactica.bracletes.manga.png|Galactica Bracelets * Tiara: Part of any Sailor Senshi's fuku, except Sailor Cosmos, Sailor Galaxia, and Eternal Sailor Moon. When looking at the tiara from a distance it appears to have a rather simple smooth golden design with a circular red gem at it's centre. On closer inspection though one can see that it in fact has subtle details engraved in its surface and the gem itself is encased in a golden frame. * Mercury Harp: An item Sailor Mercury used. She used it to perform Mercury Aqua Rhapsody. She received it after her Sailor Power Guardian, Guardian Mercury, helped to release her from her nightmare. Like the other items the other Inner Sailor Guardians received, the harp has a will of its own and can communicate with Sailor Mercury, but this was only shown once. * Galactica Bracelets: Bracelets worn when Sailor Mercury was reconstructed to be a loyal subject to Sailor Galaxia. Can be used to fire blasts of energy at an enemy. Destroying them entirely and allowing the user to take their Sailor Crystal from them. They have purple and green gems on them. Intelligence: Genius level. Ami is the strategist of the Inner Senshi and analyzes their battles. She excels in all of her academics. Confirmed IQ of over 300.Vol. 1, Act 6 Tuxedo Mask Weaknesses: Low self-confidence, easy to intimidate | None notable normally, under the control of Sailor Galaxia, she loses her life if her Bracelets are destroyed | Unknown Feats: Show/Hide |-|Civilian Form= * Has a rumored IQ of 300.Vol. 1, Act 2 Ami - Sailor Mercury This was actually deconfirmed however......she actually has an IQ OVER 300. * The first time Ami ever plays a video game she got a high score over twice the score of the last player. * On her first adventure as a Sailor Senshi she came up with a plan even the Senshi's mentor Luna didn't think of.Vol. 1, Act 3 Rei - Sailor Mars * Broke the hold of two people possessed by the Death-Busters. * Broke a screen by throwing a pen into it. * Survived in the matter-decaying Room of Darkness.Vol. 5, Act 21 Complication - Nemesis * Can sense water.Vol. 3, Act 16 Abduction - Sailor Mercury -'' * Can release a freezing fog.Vol. 1, ''Act 2 Ami - Sailor Mercury * Speaks directly to the audience.Vol. 13, Chapter 2 - Ami's First Love (gag feat) |-|Base Sailor Mercury= * In the First Arc, Sailor Mercury along with the other Guardian Senshi broke through Kunzite's forcefield. The same forcefield was resisting Star Levels of energy.Vol. 2, Act 9 Serenity - Princess -'' * Within the Third Arc, Sailor Mercury along with the other 3 Guardian Senshi equaled the 3 Outer Senshi in power.Vol. 7, ''Act 32 Infinity 6 Three Guardians The Outer Senshi at the time were each stronger then Third Arc Sailor Moon when Second Arc Sailor Moon destroyed a Solar System Scale Black Hole.Vol. 5, Act 26 Replay - Never Ending -'' * The Sailors tanked an attack that was life-wiping the Earth.Vol. 8, ''Act 38 Infinity 12 Infinite - Journey * First Arc Sailor Mercury took an attack from Dark Prince Endymion and Endymion was the strongest warrior of the Dark Kingdom.Vol. 3, Act 12 - Enemy, Queen Metaria * Took another direct blast from Dark Prince Endymion. * Second Arc Mercury Survived within Death Phantom itself.Vol. 5, Act 25 Showdown - Death Phantom -'' * The Second Arc Senshi tanked a spacetime distortion. * Sailor Mercury survived nanobots attempting to eat her. * Casually flew from Moon to Earth during a sunrise in the First Arc. * Base Sailor Senshi like Minako and Hotaru have FTL Feats. Sailor Mercury should be at least as fast after transforming. * Sailor Senshi Transformation Power can be used to teleport through dimensions. * Visor: Sailor Mercury has a Visor that allows her to see position of enemies at all times.Vol. 10, ''Act 47 Dream 9 - Dead Moon Dream It also allows her to use the spell "Hyperdimensional Space Emerge" which creates a dimension to trap enemies in. * Attack 1: Mercury Aqua Mist which creates an obscuring fog. * Attack 2: Shine Aqua Illusion which creates a water storm capable of destroying advanced robots from the future.Vol. 3, Act 15 Infiltration - Sailor Mars -'' Attack has a Snow Variation. * Attack 3: Mercury Aqua Mirage which creates streams of water that can be directed and are stronger then Sailor Moon's Moon Princess Halation which attack did the aforementioned Black Hole Feat. This attack can also destroy spirits. |-|Super Sailor Mercury= * Super Sailor Senshi are much stronger then Base Sailor Senshi. When Sailor Moon first transformed into Super Sailor Moon, merely the energy of her transformation produced thousands of times of more energy then the Pharaoh 90. * Should be at least as fast as the Base Outer Sailor Senshi. The Base Outer Senshi were able to react to an attack that life-wiped the entire universe while they were still in the Sol System. * Super Sailor Mercury has a Little Guardian Fairy called "Guardian Mercury" who will restore her if her mind is getting attacked.Vol. 9, ''Act 40 Dream 2 - Mercury Dream * Attack 4: Mercury Aqua Rhapsody uses her councious harp to create a torrent of water that destroyed one of Nehellenia's nightmare dimensions. These dimensions are supposedly whole universes. |-|Eternal Sailor Mercury= * Eternal Sailor Senshi is a similarly huge power jump. After unlocking her Eternal Form, Usagi in her civilian state took an attack unscratchedVol. 11, Act 54 Stars 5 that was superior in power to all their enemies in the first 4 arcs.Vol. 11, Act 55 Stars 6 * The Combined attack of Eternal Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury one-shot 4 Eternal Sailor Senshi at once.Vol. 12, Act 58 Stars 9 * Eternal Sailor Mercury basically tanked an attack from Eternal Sailor Uranus. * The Shields of Eternal Sailor Mercury and Eternal Sailor Jupiter protected against the Animamate Aluminum Seiren. * Eternal Sailor Senshi can easily travel to the center of the galaxy.Vol. 12, Act 56 - Stars 7 And yes it is flight, not teleportation. Seiya explictly calls it flight, they worry about not reaching there safety, and the Kanji for "fly" appears in the original Japanese. (飛ぶ = Fly) * Novice Eternal Senshi got a distress signal while on Earth and travelled to the Galactic Center nigh-instantly.Vol. 12, Act 57 - Stars 8 * Novice Eternal Sailor Senshi moved at comparable speeds to the Lambda PowerVol. 12, Act 60 - Stars 11 which can rapidly restore the entire cosmos. |-|Lambda Form= * At the end of the series Usagi releases the Lambda Power, which seems to have been absorbed by the other Sol Senshi. * We see Ami and the rest inside the Galaxy Cauldron in what Guardian Cosmos calls "Perfected Form". * The Lambda Power is the power of every Sailor Crystal together, so that those who can manipulate the Lambda Power can use the power of every Sailor Senshi Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Ami Mizuno= : Henshin: Ami can use the Power of her Sailor Crystal to Transform into Sailor Mercury and then her stronger forms. The Henshin Power can also be used to teleport through dimensions or reverse enemy-magic. * Mercury Power, Make Up: The first command used by Ami Mizuno to transform into Sailor Mercury in the manga, first anime series and the second anime series, and the only one in the live-action series. In the manga, however, the transformation is instant, and all Ami have to do is cross her hands over her chest while holding her pen and say her phrase in order to transform. She can all choose to raise her pen in the air and again transform momentarily. * Mercury Star Power, Make Up: The second phrase used by Ami Mizuno which allows her to transform into Sailor Mercury. In this transformation, Ami holds up her hand as a stream of blue sparkles swirled around it, alighting on her fingertips and turning them light blue. Her Star Power Stick appears, spinning, and as she takes a hold of it the Mercury symbol in the center of the star begins to spin. She then swept the stick over her head and around her body while a stream of blue water emitted from it, forming her leotard, gloves, and boots. A sparkling ripple expanded over her body, and a rush of bubbles formed the rest of her sailor fuku, and Sailor Mercury assumes her finishing pose. * Mercury Planet Power, Make Up: The third transformation phrase used by Ami Mizuno to transform into an even stronger, upgraded version of her regular Sailor form as Sailor Mercury in the manga. It was given to her by Neo-Queen Serenity. Ami does not appear to use a pen for this transformation; instead, she simply lifts up her hand and says the phrase, then transforms instantly. A magical device is not used to transform. * Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up: The fourth command used by Ami Mizuno to transform into a "super" version of Sailor Mercury in the manga, and the third command used in the first anime series. In the manga, Ami uses her Sailor Crystal, a heart-shaped crystal called the Mercury Crystal, to do this transformation (which explains the name). As with all manga transformations, this one is instant as well, but comes with an upgraded outfit similar to the anime Super outfit, with a longer back bow, more earrings, a star on the choker, and a heart on her bow. When she upgrades again in Act 49, the heart on her bow becomes a star, and, based on the artbook illustration, most of her other accents change to stars as well in this form. She just raises her hand and became Sailor Mercury right away. |-|Sailor Mercury= * Mercury Aqua Mist: Sailor Mercury creates a dense fog to disorient enemies. It originally did not have a name, but in reprints was called its current name. It can also be used as an automatic measure when attacked. * Hyperspatial Sphere Generate ｢超次元空間現出ちょう じ げんくうかん げん しゅつ｣: Sailor Mercury creates a Hyperspatial Pocket Dimension meant to trap enemies. Full power of the extent is unknown. * Sailor Teleport: A group command performed by Sailor Moon and the four Inner Sailor Senshi as they stand in a circle with their hands joined. This command allows the group to transport instantly to their desired destination, whether it be on the Earth's surface or in Outer Space itself. The distance that can be traveled with this command is unknown, as the farthest the Sailor Senshi ever travel in the series is to the moon. * Sailor Planet Attack: A group attack performed by the Inner Sailor Senshi, one of the most powerful attacks used in the manga that incorporates a number of Sailor Senshi every time it is used. Interestingly enough, Sailor Moon is not required for the attack to work. The attack was first used by the Inner Senshi to kill Kunzite. Later, both the Inner and Outer Senshi use the attack together against Zirconia. * Shine Aqua Illusion: Creates a Water Storm powerful enough to wipe out advanced robots from the future. The attack carried more power then Post-Serenity Sailor Moon by scaling. * Shine Snow Illusion: A snow variant of the above Shine Aqua Illusion, possibly can freeze opponents. * Mercury Aqua Mirage ｢水蜃気楼マーキュリー・アクア・ミラージュ｣: Shoots out numerous waves of water from her palm with enough force to threaten the Witches V. The attack can hit on the spiritual plane and was able to destroy a spirit in the short story Ami's First Love. |-|Super Sailor Mercury= A more powerful form of Sailor Senshi that comes from the holy powers of the Holy Grail, the Super Sailor Power-Up increases the Sailor Senshi's Power by 10,000 times. * Mercury Aqua Rhapsody: She uses the Mercury Harp, a conscious harp, that shoots an intense stream of water and large bursts of planet power capable of destroying an Amazoness Quartet. * Sailor Planet Power Meditation: A group attack similar to Sailor Planet Attack, but much stronger and more powerful when it was first used by Solar System Sailor Guardians to attack Zirconia. The Sailor Guardians have to shout “Sailor Planet Power...” first, then say the name of their planet, then say “...Meditation!” to execute the attack. |-|Eternal Sailor Mercury= The Highest Conventional State of Sailor Senshi, in this state Sailor Mercury's powers are comparable with the strongest Sailor Crystals in the Universe. This state increases her stats and her attack power by a drastic degree. * Star Seed Rip/Removal: The Galactica Bracelets also allow for the ability to steal the star seeds, taking away the very essence of a being and leaving the body to evaporate into dust. * Galactica Gale: The attack was performed by Sailors Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter while they were all under the control of Sailor Galaxia's bracelets. * Galactica Planet Attack: The Inner Senshi (excluding Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon) and the Outer Senshi performed this attack while they were under the influence of Sailor Galaxia's bracelets. It is an alternate version of Sailor Planet Attack. |-|Lambda Ami= At the end of the series, Ami absorbed the Lambda Power and could exist in "Perfectly Heavenly Form" within the Galaxy Cauldron which normally erases existence. Key: Partially-Awoken | Fully Awoken | Star Power | Planet Power | Super Sailor Mercury | Eternal Sailor Mercury | Evil Sailor Mercury | Lambda Ami Note: Gallery File:Ami_Concept_Art.jpg File:Mat-06.jpg File:Smoon_act12-010.jpg|Hyperspace Area Formation Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: References }} Category:Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Sailor Moon Category:Magical Girls Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Ice Users Category:Water Users Category:Energy Users Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Toei Animation Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Princesses Category:Weapon Masters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Space Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Schoolgirls Category:Geniuses Category:Forcefield Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Air Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Technology Users Category:Planet Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Royal Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Aura Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Sailor Senshi Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Biology Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Crystal Users Category:Retrocognition Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Reincarnation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Gas Users Category:Element Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Music Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Cosmos Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Unknown Tier